1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illumination device and, more particularly, to an illumination device with an optical film separately surrounding a light guiding core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far illumination device is considered a necessity by a lot of people. With the popularization of the illumination device, monotonous illumination function cannot satisfy the demands of consumers anymore. Therefore, more and more illumination devices with illumination function and pleasing appearance have been developed. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating an illumination device 1 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the illumination device 1 comprises a light guiding core 10, a light emitting module 12 and a base 14. The light guiding core 10 is disposed on the base 14. The light emitting module 12 is disposed in the base 14 and located at one side of the light guiding core 10. Light emitted by the light emitting module 12 can be projected out of a periphery of the light guiding core 10. A light emitting area of the illumination device 1 is determined by a diameter D of the light guiding core 10. Accordingly, in order to increase the light emitting area of the illumination device 1, the diameter D of the light guiding core 10 has to be increased. However, since an increasing rate of production cost of the illumination device 1 is much larger than an increasing rate of the diameter D of the light guiding core 10, to increase the diameter D of the light guiding core 10 does not satisfy the need of production cost. Furthermore, since the light guiding core 10 is usually made of plastic, the exposed light guiding core 10 will be scraped easily and this will influence the visual effect.